Coach Oleander
Coach Morceau "Morry" Oleander is a Psychonaut and the head coach at Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp. He believes that the mind is a muscle, meant to be exercised and toughened. His mind, Basic Braining, is fully explored during his class early in the game. Story is first seen in the intro cinematic, delivering his open monologue to the campers around a fire. He is responsible for writing the pamphlet that inspired Razputin to run away from the circus for Whispering Rock. He is asleep for a large portion of the game, and can be heard grumbling in his sleep from the intercoms around the camp. It is revealed that Oleander has a plot to take over the world with tanks controlled by the brains of Psychonauts. Oleander worked with Loboto to capture the children of the camp and extracting their brains. Oleander also had Loboto put an implant into Linda, who mutated and became the Hulking Lungfish of Lake Oblongata, and the Lungfish's mind to turn into the techinoclour metropolis known as Lungfishopolis wherein a projection of Oleander into Linda's mind has apparently taken over all of Lungfishopolis via a radio tower (which could be a representation of the implant) and must be defeated. The projection is known as "Kochamara", a superhero (or supervillian, as he threatened to destroy the city if a parade was not set up in his order) to the Lungfish, dressed head-to-toe in a blue and orange suit. Kochamera's body and voice is similar enough to the Coach, and after beating him, he claims he 'no longer needs this freaky toad' and that he has 'the brain of a little girl in his lab strong enough to power an army of Psychoblaster Death Tanks.' Nearing the end of the game, Ford Cruller (outfitted with some Psytanium to keep his mind in check) blows a handful of the sneezing power into the Coach's face, leading to his brain being removed. Said brain makes its way into a Psychoblaster Death Tank, and blasts Raz's party unconsious, leaving only Raz to fight. After the tank is destroyed, Raz also sneezes his brain out. His brain uses Telekinesis to throw itself into the tank with the Coach's brain, leading to the final level of Psychonauts, Meat Circus. Background As a child, Morceau loved bunny rabbits, and had a field full of rabbit hutches. He took a particular shine to a small rabbit in one of his hutches, and brought it out to play with it. However, he was the son of a butcher, who apparently disapproved of his son's preferences. Morceau's father told him bunny rabbits are good for nothing, but food, and emphasised this by taking the rabbit Morceau was playing with, and killed it right in front of him. This experience proved to be incredibly traumatic for Morceau, and has haunted him for years. When he was rejected from the military due to not being tall enough, Morceau's already scarred mental state was damaged further, driving him to devise a plan for global domination. He claims he is a former soldier, but was in reality never allowed into the Army, Navy, or Air Force because of his height. To reinforce this falsehood, he puts a fabricated Memory Vault in his mind where children can easily reach it. Oleander's Mind ''Main Article: Coach Oleander's Basic Braining '' Oleander's mind is a battlefield, where he trains the campers. His warzone of a mind is full of bombs, land mines, and cannons. When Razputin's and Morceau's minds are mixed together, Razputin's childhood memories of the circus where he grew up mixed with Morceau's memories of his father's butcher shop, creating the Meat Circus. Oleander reverts to his childhood state, thus creating a giant version of his father. Trivia *Oleander is voiced by Nick Jameson, who also provides the voices for Kochamara and Dr. Loboto and Mr. Pokeylope. *When Oleander is confused in the beginning of the game he says "Mr. Bun? Where you goin?" which reveals his personality shown in the final level of the game. Gallery Coach Class.png Coach Portal.png Coach Sleeping.jpg Category:Characters Category:Staff